Strong Enough
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: Breana Davenport ran away to escape her past. She ends up in Central City by accident. Of course, the infamous Barry Allen finds her. He found fer at just the right time, too. She doesn't care if she dies or not. After all, she really doesn't have anything left to live for. But her life just gets so much more complicated as she gets dissolved right into the dynamics of Team Flash.
1. Chapter 1: Central City

**So apparently the working title for this is Not Gonna Die, probably because of the song by Skillet. I started this at the beginning of the school year and I'm finally getting to typing it all up apparently. Smh. This does take place between Rouge Air and Fast Enough, and then through Fast Enough and beyond. I haven't seen season 2 yet because our pissy DVR refused to record The Man Who Saved Central City. I was so mad I threw the remote, which I don't usually do.**

* * *

Running. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She didn't know where the was. Her destination was Avengers Tower in New York. After all, her dad, Donald Davenport, knew Tony. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a sign: Welcome To Central City.

Barry had come back to Star Labs after investing a completely normal, non-metahuman involved crime scene. "Hey Barry, I picked something up on a traffic cam. There is a girl in front of the Central City sign. She has super speed, and she was going through here when she collapsed." Cisco explained to Barry. "On it!" Barry exclaimed, changing into the Flash suit quickly. After he did so, Barry ran as fast as he could to the Central City sign. Cisco was right. There was a girl in front of the Central City sign. He carefully checked her for injuries before he gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She was slender, with medium brunette hair chin-length bob with burnt ends. She had nimble fingers, probably a piano player, and pale skin with freckles across her nose and on her cheeks. Barry couldn't see her eyes, but he bet that they were beautiful. She was small, but Barry figured that she could hold her own. He made sure she rested comfortably in his arms before speeding back to Star Labs.

Once at Star Labs, Barry set her on a hospital bed. "I got her." Barry told Cisco. Cisco nodded, starting to run tests. He got an iv and oxygen going before he drew blood. When she started wheezing, Cisco got some asthma medication going for her and upped her concentration of oxygen. She wheezed a little less but still had breathing problems. Barry watched her, not wanting to leave her side. There was just something about her. He watched her chest rise and fall while Cisco ran his tests. Once Cisco was done, he went back to Barry.

"Look at this." Cisco prompted Barry. "I'm listening." Barry said. Cisco was holding a stack of papers. "She is bionic, not a metahuman." He told Barry, intrigued. You had to be living under a rock to miss the reveal of Donald and Douglas Davenport's Bionic superhumans. They came before the particle accelerator after all. "I was able to hack into Donald's files and find her medical history. I'm surprised he doesn't have better security. She has scars on her lungs from old puncture wounds by severely broken ribs and she had heart damage consistent with anorexia without a history of anorexia written. She also has asthma. She had to get her legs amputated three days ago, and she ended up here when she should be resting and recuperating." Cisco finished. "Woah." Barry marveled, looking the mystery girl over. She was beautiful, even flawless despite her visible scars. He couldn't count how many there were, but he didn't care.

Barry saw her twitch so he watched, waiting for anything to happen. She opened her eyes slowly, panting. A low growl came from her throat as her pale green eyes widened in fear. Before he could blink, which is saying something because he had super speed, her hands were around his throat. "Hey!" Barry gasped, struggling to breathe. The girl let go of him, panting again as she relaxed. Barry tried to catch his breath. Cisco walked back in after doing something in another room. "What happened?"

"She tried to choke me." Barry said calmly. Cisco snickered before composing himself. "What did you do?" He smirked. "Nothing!" Barry exclaimed. "Nothing?" Cisco was a cheshire cat. "She just got scared." Barry rubbed his throat. Cisco got out at inhaler and tossed it to the girl, now afraid of getting choked himself. She caught it before having a coughing fit. She used the inhaler gracefully, breathing deeply. Barry looked at her. "My name is Barry Allen." She looked up at him. "Breana Dav-enport." Barry noticed her stutter.

"So can I go now?" Breana asked the pair of men standing before her. _Hmmm.. sassy._ Barry shook his head of that though and others. "We aren't keeping you hear." He told her. She started getting off the hospital bed, getting ready to leave. She immediately fell. She grumbled to herself. "Here." Barry held out his hand. Breana grabbed it, letting him pull her up. "You need to rest." He said firmly. Breana scoffed. "I'm fine. I've had worse and I am fine." She insisted. Barry had to bring out the big guns. He made his best puppy dog face. Breana looked away. "The puppy dog face, really?" She questioned his methods. Barry blushed lightly. "It's the last resort, and it works." He made the puppy dog face again. Breana sighed. "Fine." Barry smiled.

Barry thought for a moment. According to Cisco she was a speedster too, they knew she was bionic but now what powers she had- and something big is coming. He could feel it. "Can I trust you?" He asked her. Breana snorted. "I'm bionic." Barry smiled, taking a deep breath. "I'm the Flash." Breana looked at him. "Does that mean that you have super speed like me?" Barry nodded. "Yeah." Breana smiled a little. "Maybe we can race sometime." She suggested. Barry smiled. "Would you kick my ass?" Breana smirked widely. "I so would." Barry laughed as Breana blushed. He looked at her. "You're beautiful." He didn't know why he said that out loud, but he didn't care. Breana blushed more, looking at the floor.

"Are you ok?" Barry asked gently. "I'm fine," Breana told him. Barry groaned when his phone rang, and he answered it. Breana looked at him. "Work." He said after he hung up. Breana nodded. "What do you do besides this?" She asked him. "Forensic Scientist." Barry answered. Breana nodded. "Cool." Barry smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'll be back later." Breana yawned. "Alright." Barry left, using his Super Speed.

Caitlin came in after talking to Cisco. "Hi, my name is Caitlin Snow." Breana nodded, holding out her hand. "Breana Davenport." Caitlin shook her hand. "Davenport as in Donald Davenport?" She asked. Breana blushed, nodding her head. "Yeah." Caitlin smiled at her. Breana smiled back. "Have you met Cisco?" Caitlin changed the subject. Breana nodded. "I think I have." Caitlin shrugged. "You probably have." She chuckled. Breana giggled. "He got me an inhaler and then left me alone with Barry." Caitlin snorted. "That's Cisco for you." Breana laughed. "He's done that before?" Caitlin smiled. "When he met Ronnie, he insisted on taking my car to pick up our pizza since he didn't have a car." She laughed at the memory. "Now Ronnie and I are engaged."

Breana smiled, then sighed. The corners of Caitlin's mouth turned down. "Why don't you take a nap? You look tired." She suggested. Breana nodded. "Ok." She yawned after, trying to get comfortable. Caitlin fluffed her pillow, smiling at her reassuringly. She went to help Cisco, still in the sight range to keep an eye on Breana. She didn't know what it was about her. "I don't get it. She's bionic but she came here." Cisco said. "Maybe she just needed a change of scenery." Caitlin suggested. Cisco shrugged. "I was able to hack into her medical file and she just got her legs amputated two days ago. She should still be recovering." he told Caitlin.

Caitlin put on her thinking cap. "Maybe she was intending to go somewhere else but ended up here," she told Cisco. "Who knows for sure?" Cisco remarked. "We shouldn't push it." Caitlin said firmly." "She obviously ended up here while trying to run away somewhere else for a reason," Cisco smiled. "Plus, I've always wanted to meet a bionic." Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Of course you have."

* * *

 **A/N: So there is that. I have to rewatch Fast enough, but the first two, maybe three chapters will take place after Rouge Air and before Fast Enough because of timeline shit and reasonable amount of time between episodes. Like at least with Lab Rats and Mighty Med and now the new show that will premiere next year and combine them both, Lab Rats: Elite Force, the episodes should be shown in order of the production codes. And yes, that is a nitpick.**

 **Anyways I love y'all, have a good night/day whatever depending on what timezone you're in.**

 **XOXO, Breana.**


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee and Conversation

**Chapter 2: Coffee and Conversation (Sort Of)**

 **This is still before Fast Enough, timeline shit is tricky even when you're not trying to blend two universes together, and yes, I wrote this and the third chapter (which is written, just had to be typed) before I saw the next episode of Arrow I have to watch is 3x18. What I'm doing is rewatching season one of Flash as I'm watching Arrow on Netflix. it works because I haven't been able to watch season 2 of Flash yet so I'll just be watching both, with watching some episodes pirated.**

* * *

After Barry left the Central City Police Station, he picked up two coffees and some food. He didn't know what Breana liked so he just got her some chicken nuggets. He hoped that she wasn't a vegetarian. Barry sped back to S.T.A.R. Labs, careful not to spill coffee on himself; because that would be bad. He took the route through the pipeline so he wouldn't get caught by any traffic cameras. Barry ran past Cisco and Caitlin bickering over who knows what before he got to 'the clinic'. Breana was lying awake. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. He could recognize the faraway look in her eyes. He walked in slowly, not wanting to disturb her. "I have food and coffee." Barry announced. Breana flinched, snapping out of her haze. She smiled at him. "Coffee!" He chuckled. "I got food too. Are McDonald's chicken nuggets ok? I didn't know what you would like." Barry admitted sheepishly.

Breana chuckled. "Chicken nuggets are the only thing I eat at McDonald's so you're fine." She reassured Barry. Barry smiled, dividing up the food. He got a lot of chicken nuggets, but still not as much as he would eat because he wasn't sure how much she would need to eat, plus she would still need less calories even with a metabolism like his because shehada smaller body size. Because of how he used the speed force, he needed to eat an obscene amount of calories in order to maintain his weight, but he got her Super Speed in a different way than he did. He wanted to make sure she ate enough. He'd passed out before because of not enough calories and it wasn't pretty.

"How do you like your coffee?" Barry asked Breana. "Two sugars and cream or milk, whatever you have." Breana answered. Barry fixed her coffee before giving it to her along with her chicken nuggets. "Thank you." She told him, blowing on her coffee just in case before sipping it. "No problem, I got hungry and I bet you would be too." Barry flashed a smile, grinning. "I'm starving." Breana admitted, digging into her chicken nuggets. Barry scarfed down five double cheese burgers and a large fry. He would work off any excess, if there even was any, later. Breana herself ate fifty chicken nuggets and a large fry. Her metabolism was bionic and also had to deal with super speed after all. Plus there were less calories in a serving of chicken nuggets than a double cheeseburger. There definitely were. She also hadn't eaten since she had a few oranges very early that morning, around three am (hospital was absolutely terrible). She was so running on empty.

"So where are you from?" Barry asked cautiously, a mouth full of fries. By her body language he could tell that it was a sore subject. He was actually paying attention to the way her muscles tensed. It was also a stupid question since the Bionics has originated Mission Creek, California. It had been all over the news when they had found out that the video of the original three bionics (Adam, Bree and Chase) had been in wasn't fake. They had determined that the videos didn't use any special effects, so they were not a hoax by any means. He assumed that there had to have been some sort of investigation by the government. The way the government works, and with all the corruption, they wouldn't have just let it go. At least the bionics weren't found somewhere like China or Russia. Barry shuddered at the thought.

Shortly after the first bionics were revealed, there was an incident with other people who were bionic attacking. The government freaked out, but it was later revealed that they were being mind-controlled by some madman. Donald Davenport built an academy to trained the new bionics to by heroes like this original three. (At least it was only three that were on the press release the first time but there had be four, or five. He recognized her from when the Hurst Memorial Bridge collapsed, but barely.) Only some of it made it onto the news, but there were perks to your adopted father being on the police force, especially now that he had powers of his own.

Barry looked over at Breana. "How about we talk about something else?" He asked. He wanted to talk to her and he didn't want to scare her away. Breana nodded. "Ok." She was almost finished eating. Barry smirked, stealing a chicken nugget from her paper plate. "Hey!" Breana pouted as Barry tossed in in his mouth. "I only took one, you still have nine left." Barry said. "But chicken nuggets." She whined. Barry chuckled, shaking his head. He glanced at her. Breana looked back at him. "What?" She questioned. "Nothing." Barry laughed. Breana blushed. Barry giggled. "So..." He initiated awkwardly. "So..." Breana returned just as awkwardly. Barry smiled widely. "What's your favorite pizza topping?" He wondered. Breana thought for a moment. "Everything but anchovies. Yuck."

"That's my kind of pizza." Barry comment. Breana giggled. "Oh really?" Barry nodded. "Yep. Oh... for dinner we could get pizza." He suggested. Breana nodded. "That sounds good. From where?" She smiled at Barry. "There's this amazing pizza place in Starling city that I can super speed to." Barry rambled. Breana giggled. "If you say they have amazing pizza, then sure." Barry kept a straight face as he said: "Their pizza is amazing." Breana burst out laughing, holding her stomach. Barry started laughing as well. Once Breana stopped laughing, she had a serious face. "Doesn't The Arrow work in Starling City?" She asked. Barry swallowed before nodding. "Yes, he does." He told her. "Why?" He asked. Breana shrugged. "Just wondering."

Barry nodded."Fair enough." Breana giggled. "What's your favorite color?" It was her turn to ask him a question. "Red and Yellow." He joked, chuckling. "No, red and blue." Barry smiled. "I like purple and blue." Breana told him. Barry nodded. "What's your favorite food?" He asked her. "Chinese and pizza. Oh and sushi." She was practically drooling. Barry chuckled. "I love sushi and pizza. Are you getting hungry too?" He wondered, still laughing. Breana chuckled. "Not really, but I know what I want for dinner." She grinned at Barry. Barry grinned back. "I'll eat pizza and sushi together. I'll eat anything edible really. There's a story my dad likes to tell about my babysitter freaking out because I ate a centipede." He laughed.

Breana made a face. "A centipede? Eww." She stuck her tongue out and made a fake retching noise. "I was three!" Barry defended. "Still, bugs are disgusting." Breana complained. Barry rolled his eyes. "It's not like I knew any better. The babysitter quit." Breana snorted. "Of course she did." Barry shrugged. "Her loss." Breana giggled. Barry stuck his tongue out at her.

Breana yawned. "Tired?" Barry asked. She nodded. "A little." She admitted. "You take a nap, I'll clean up here." Barry told her. Breana nodded, adjusting her blankets. "Goodnight." She giggled. Barry smiled. "Goodnight." He chuckled. He even tucked her in. Breana blushed, laying back on the bed. She fell asleep shortly after. Barry busied himself with throwing away garbage and wiping down surfaces. Besides making sure that there would be nothing to attract bugs or anything, it gave him an excuse to stare at Breana. Cisco just took it as less things that him or Caitlin would have to do before they left S.T.A.R. Labs for the night.

At one point Caitlin made Barry go home and take a shower. "You reek." She joked, practically pushing him out the door. Barry pouted. Caitlin chuckled. "She'll be here in the morning." She hugged Barry. Barry hugged back before super speeding out the door. He stopped at the door of Joe's house. He unlocked the door and walked inside, shutting it behind him. The news had been left on byJoe when he left to go to the station to work the late shift. Barry decided to listen to the drone of the newscaster since he had nothing better to do.

Suddenly, the screen flashed. "In other news, Breana Davenport, Billionaire Donald Davenport's youngest daughter, went missing from her hospital room early this morning. More at eleven pm." Barry made a face. With the way she pushed herself to get away, she obviously didn't want to go back where she came from. He scheduled the eleven o'clock news to record out of curiosity. He could always take a shower.

Barry went upstairs to take a shower, not bothering to turn the downstairs tv off still. He let the hot water work over his sore muscles, using the massage setting on the showerhead. He definitely needed it, with all the running he was doing. Unlike some people his age, Barry actually didn't mind living at home. He kept Joe company since Iris moved in with Edie, and he could carpool with Joe if he wanted to when he wasn't using his super speed. Like that time that Blackout took away his ability to use his powers. Before he went to bed, Barry made sure that the porch lights were on for Joe and that the downstairs tv was off. He collapsed in his bed before falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **So yeah, I do know that this took forever and three days to get up but it's here now so don't complain. The Next Chapter will be Part 1 of Fast Enough as I decided to split it into two parts. Oh Well.**

 **XOXO,**

 **Breana**


	3. Chapter 3: Fast Enough, Part 1

Barry kept an eye on Breana. He made sure that she was eating and that she got enough pain, though he noticed that she was weaning herself off of them. She was standing and walking now, while she was running in intervals. He was certainly surprised at how fast she was. Breana easily got up to speeds of at least 500 miles per hour to even Mach 1.2, which is the equivalent of 914 miles per hour. They were only human after all, though she was a bionic human and he was a metahuman. Even though they were human, they were special. Breana was even more special. Not only did she have Super Speed but she could also teleport. That meant that she could think about where she wanted to go and then just appear there. He though that that was so cool, though Cisco had geeked out more on that front. He always did.

"I want to make you a suit." Cisco told Breana. Breana chuckled. "I already have a suit." She went to where her things were and pulled it out. It was her mission suit from before she ran away. Cisco squealed. "Did your dad make this?" He asked. Breana rolled her eyes, nodding. "Yes, he did. He made and designed all of our mission suits." She giggled at Cisco. "Can I trick it out? I have some ideas..." Cisco pulled his puppy dog face. Breana giggled. "Knock yourself out." She left her mission suit with Cisco.

Breana took the opportunity to explore S.T.A.R. Labs. She walked around, finding an elevator that went lower than the basement. _Of course, the particle accelerator._ She walked around, observing the architecture. At one point Breana tripped over her own two feet and fell into the wall. She put her hand out to steady herself and flinched when she heard the sound of electrical fizzing. When she looked up there was an open doorway in the wall. It couldn't hurt to investigate, seeing as a morphing wall wasn't a new new concept to her, seeing as Douglas' old lair had one. "Hello Ms. Davenport." A woman's voice greeted her as she walked in. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Breana backed up against the wall.

"Relax, I am Gideon." Gideon activated her hologram form. "How do you know my name?" Breana tried not to show her fear. "I was built in the future. You're the daughter of Donald Davenport and Amy Reinhart, the step daughter of Tasha Dooley, the sister of Adam, Bree and Chase, the first ever bionic super humans, and you yourself along with your twin brother, Daniel Davenport are bionic." Gideon explained. Breana raised an eyebrow. "Actually, he prefers Danny." Most of that was fairly common knowledge seeing as Donald was a famous Scientist, just like Dr. Harrison Wells, however Donald kept her out of the spotlight as much as possible. She wasn't even publicly out as Bionic, unlike Adam, Bree, Chase and Danny. "How do I know you're from the future?" She just wanted to test the AI, she'd heard about how a version of Leo came back from the future from Leo, however that was pretty sketchy still given the theories of time paradoxes and causal nexuses.

"Your middle name is Destiny, you favorite colors are blue and purple, you weigh 102 pounds exactly, you're five and a half inches tall, and you were engaged to Marcus Davenport until he died in an explosion on May 9th, 2015." Gideon rattled off.

Breana swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth. Marcus had only proposed to her that past Christmas, when they were all together at home, in front of everyone. They hadn't decided on a wedding date, they only knew that they were either going to get married in either the spring or the fall, because she hated the cold (not that California did get cold, but she wanted to go to Paris or anywhere in Europe, really, on their honeymoon.); and summers in California were too blisteringly hot for outdoor weddings, especially with Mission creek being as close to the ocean as it was. "That's enough, I believe you." She almost choked on her words. "I understand." Giden quieted.

Breana's super hearing detected movement in the hall on the other side of the door, even with her hearing aids. She was surprised that Barry hadn't noticed. They should be obvious, seeing as they're pink. It's all Bree's fault. Her face twisted in confusion. Gideon sensed her distress. "You need to get out of here before Dr. Wells." The AI warned. "What would he do?" Breana asked curiously, but still afraid. "He's unpredictable. I won't tell him that you were here." Gideon answered. Breana began to hear the footsteps come close and she knew that she had to get out of there quickly, so she climbed into the vents, coughing at the dust.

Breana calculated the room she was staying in and crawled through the vents. She was able to kick the vent in the ceiling open. Once she did so, Breana closed her eyed and jumped down. Since winced slightly as she landed on her feet. Cisco turned around and stared, wide-eyed. "I was exploring." Breana sat back down on the hospital bed. "Ok..." Cisco looked back at her when she started having a coughing fit. "You ok?" He asked. "It's just dusty up there." Breana wheezed. Cisco walked over to her, handing her her inhaler. She took it gratefully, holding it in a death grip. "It's ok, just breathe." Cisco rubbed her back gently, surprised at her flinch. "Oxygen?" He asked when her breathing didn't seem to get any better. She nodded. The oxygen tank was close enough that all Cisco had to do was put the mask over her face and flip the switch. Breana breathed slowly, wanting to stop wheezing since she had stopped coughing.

"Where's Barry?" Breana wondered once her breathing had calmed down. Cisco shrugged. "He's busy. I don't know where he is but he's not here." She nodded. "Oh." Cisco smiled. "Barry can hold his own, plus he heals fast." He reassured her. Breana blushed, nodding. "That's good." Cisco nodded. "He's tough, so are you, you know?" She shook her head. "We're here for you if you need anything. Like none of us bite." Cisco told her, chuckling. Breana giggled. "Now go get some rest, Dr. Wells wants to do an evaluation of your powers tomorrow." As soon as Cisco said that, she got nervous. She didn't want to be alone with Wells after the Gideon incident. Cisco caught her deadpan expression. "Barry should be there too, and so will me and Caitlin." He told her. He didn't know why she was nervous, but he didn't want to ask. "Now go take a nap." Breana pouted. "But I'm not tired." She tried to hold back a yawn. "Yeah you are." Cisco chuckled. "I'll be in the lab if you need me." He commented as he left.

Breana did take a nap, but only after she checked the room. Though it was in vain because technically, at this point in time, Eobard Thawne didn't have any reason to do anything against her. Yes. Where he came from, the original bionics, Adam, Bree and Chase, plus their brother Danny, were in history books for saving the world. The Avengers were too, but the bionics technically came before the Avengers Initiative. The only difference was that as soon as there were threats, the Avengers were made public, whereas the bionics were only revealed to the public when a video of them was posted on Youtube in July of 2014. A Government Agent, Andrew Graham had wanted to control when and what mission they went on, but he wasn't going to treat them right. Even if they were bionic, they were still human. In fact, Breana wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for her bionics. Her past would be revealed in time, she just had to trust them first. Barry was curious at the fact that she had tried to choke him when she first woke up after he found her though.

* * *

 **So I decided to split "Fast Enough" into two parts since I need to rewatched it for this. This part of it is more domestic than the other part will be obviously. Also, for how her mission suit magically got there, think logically, she would have brought at least a backpack with her, and maybe shipped some stuff to where she intended to go, because she certainly never intended to go to Central City...**


	4. Chapter 4: Fast Enough, Part 2

"So let me get this straight. Dr. Wells is a madman who hates Barry, and he killed his mom, and now he wants your help?" Breana raised an eyebrow, leaning against a counter across from Joe, Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie and Martin Stein. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." Joe said. "Trust me, you have not seen crazy. Look at my life, I'm bionic, my uncle used to be a madman, there was a madman who created an army of bionics that are now being trained to be heroes at an academy by my uncle and my dad, and the Avengers exist. Like superheroes are real, and I wouldn't even be alive right now if it weren't for my bionics." She flapped her mouth closed almost like a fish.

Caitlin recognized the look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just-" Breana trailed off. Caitlin looked around the room. "Do you mind if we talk, alone?" Joe led everyone else out, going somewhere else in S.T.A.R. Labs. Caitlin pulled Breana into a corner of the room. Breana looked up at her. "You lost someone." Caitlin whispered. "How did you know?" Breana chewed on her lip. "The lost look in your eyes, the way your voice cracked and you pretended not to notice- it's all there." Caitlin explained gently. "I know what you're going through, I lost someone before too, except I know I'm the lucky one because he came back." She sighed.

"Marcus, his name was Marcus." Breana croaked. "Even though he was created by my uncle, and used for his evilness, he was there for me, even when my nightmares were so bad that I wet the bed or threw up." She blushed, embarrassed to have admitted that. "We were together for two years and three months when he died, and he just died three days ago." Breana was shaking so much that she had to sit down. "We were engaged all of four months, since he proposed to me on Christmas. When h-he d-died, we were on a mission, but there was an explosion, and it was just too much for his body. I had to have my legs amputated above the knee, and I lost my hearing, but it feels like I lost everything."

Caitlin couldn't help but wrap her arms around her. "Well, I don't know if I could say that it gets better. This crazy shit that we have to deal with is the only reason why I got Ronnie back. It's ironic, really. All my life I've counted on what we know is possible, what scientists have studied all these years, but now I have to rely on the impossible, what shouldn't even exist." Caitlin told her about Ronnie and working with Barry. "He's an amazing person, and he's adorable. He's like a lost puppy." Breana giggled. "What about Ronnie?" She smiled a little. "Ronnie is my rock. He's the one who gets me to try new things and gets me out of my comfort zone." Caitlin grinned. "You can always talk to me if you need to talk. Barry too, he's a good guy, they all are. Well except for Dr. Wells." She chuckled slightly, finding some humour in her rhyme.

Breana hugged Caitlin. "Thank you." Caitlin smiled, hugging her back. "You're welcome." Breana stayed in her arms for a moment, taking a deep breath. Caitlin lightly rubbed her back. "You ok now?" Breana nodded. "Yeah." She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue and breathed as deeply as he lungs were allow. "Ok, I'm ready." Breana said, throwing away the tissue. Caitlin walked Breana back out to the others. Nobody dared say anything until Cisco made a joke about time paradoxes, including a Doctor Who reference. Breana giggled. Caitlin just rolled her eyes, going to hug Ronnie. Breana sat across from Cisco, reading what he was working on upside down. "Is that the plans for the time machine?" She asked. Cisco nodded. Breana nodded. "Can I actually look at them right side up?" She giggled. Cisco grinned. "Sure." He happily showed her the blueprints to her. Breana squinted her right eye and tilted her head. "That's really interesting. It would be cool if not for Dr. Evil." She chuckled. "Yeah." Cisco agreed.

* * *

Even though Caitlin said she didn't have to, Breana went to the wedding for her own sake, even if her mouth was as dry as the desert, and her heart threatened to leap right out of her chest, it was beating so fast. It was awkward standing between Barry and Joe. She was wearing the nicest clothes that she managed to put in her backpack- a black skirt and a lavender blouse that looked more like she was going to a courthouse than a wedding. Well Barry was wearing a hoodie, so at least she wasn't _that_ sloppy. She didn't bother to put makeup on due to her fear of her mascara not being waterproof like it said it was. At least bionics prevented her from getting pimples and she didn't have an scars on her face.

She was happy for Caitlin and Ronnie, she really was. But she didn't get how the world could be so cruel. She had (mostly) made peace with her past, but having Marcus taken away from her due to Victor Krane not actually being dead (surprise!) and teaming up with a villain just as much, if not more deadly; was the very last straw. Her family would surely understand why she needed this, why she was better off all by herself. She turned the gps in her chip off, at least she remembered to do that crucial thing, even if her leaving was a spur of the moment thing helped by everyone being busy with the academy, even after what happened.

Even her dad went back almost right away when he needed to take care of her. She may have been 16, and been through so much that it was more like she was 25, but she needed her daddy. Hell, at least Douglas bothered to build her prosthetic legs using his technology to build bionic androids just so she wouldn't be helpless. He was also the one who built her hearing aids too, so that they'd work with her super hearing. Of course it was Bree's fault idea to make them pink, and even though she hated pink, she didn't have the heart to say anything about the color.

* * *

Breana watched as Cisco explained the wormhole to Barry one last time. Barry hugged her last, but it didn't stop the sparks that were rushing over her skin and through her veins. She sat next to Martin Stein nervously. She would have stood like Caitlin, but her stomach felt queasy and her palms were sweaty. She hoped to whatever god that would listen that she wouldn't throw up. She hated vomit, especially when her nightmares were so bad that it was how she woke up. She didn't know what was worse, that or the bed wetting. Well the latter was more embarrassing, but the former was grosser. So it was a tie.

Everything went to hell so fast. She didn't realize that she had a death grip on Martin until she heard a small grunt. "S-orry." She stutted deeply. "It's ok." He tried to give her a small smile.

Watching Eddie die was like Marcus dying all over again. She didn't even get to say goodbye to Marcus, there was a lot of screaming, and he grabbed her hand, and after that, it was all a blurr. She may have woken up briefly, her ears ringing and her legs numb, but Breana wasn't entirely sure. That ringing was the last sound she heard for two whole days. Her super senses just made it all worse. Adam made the mistake of telling her about how she almost died during the surgery to remove her legs because of blood less (thanks to a shard of bone cutting her femoral artery) and deoxygenation. It surprised her that Adam could state the cause of her almost-death, given his poor memory and being easily confused, but she really should have died.

By the time she snapped back to reality, everyone around her was freaking out about the wormhole and Cisco was tugging on her hand. She was suddenly outside, listening to the science bable that was incoherent despite her super smarts. She did, however, heard when Barry said: "We have to disrupt the motion.", even if she didn't hear what Martin said afterwards.

"I'm coming with you." Breana yelled over the wind. "You can't." Barry tried to stop her but she wasn't going to let him. "I have to!" She wasn't going to take no for an answer. If she died, she wouldn't have died for nothing. Ronnie handed her a hoodie and she put it on despite it being almost three sizes too big. She pulled the hood over her face, letting Barry grab her hand before they started running together. In that one moment, she wasn't focused on anything else but Barry and the wind.

* * *

 **So there's that. This time I actually don't really have anything to say, so bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Girl Who (Secretly) Saved Central City**

 **Episode Tag: The Man Who Saved Central City**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the really long wait between updates, our DVR ate the first episode of Season 2 and at least the 2nd episode was cut off by a baseball game when the Cubs were in the play offs. So because of that, me and mother had to watch at least 2 episodes pirated. Though, I got all the spoilers thanks to Tumblr and various fanfics. I really don't know how long this is going to take, but I hope it isn't too long. As I still need to catch up, which is my priority besides new episodes of Lab Rats: Elite Force, Girl Meets World, and Liv and Maddie. I can wait to watch Luke Cage since it's on netflix and Iron Fist doesn't come out until March. Plus we don't have Netflix right now because the payment didn't go though which is a long and unimportant story.**

 **Though, I'm really, really busy with school right now, especially creative writing. We have a packet with prompts for the assignment of having a portfolio with our writing that is due at the end of the semester. That means that I have to write maybe 51 to 52 1 or two page (typed) assignments plus 4 to 5 free choice assignments. I have no idea if he's going make that our final or have a written one, and I don't want to know. I almost regret taking that class because my brain keeps breaking. But my teacher is awesome. So yeah, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Breana had been staying with Joe since she couldn't live in STAR Labs permanently. Since Iris had moved out, it hadn't been much of a stretch, and Barry liked her, so it wasn't that bad. Plus, she couldn't just live out on the streets. That, or Barry didn't want her to. Joe thought that she made Barry a little less angsty and balanced him out, but he was still struggling after what had happen inside the singularity.

Breana stood in the central cortex with Barry, watching him as he left on his daily run. He had more energy to burn than she did because of the nature of his powers. She didn't know why he brought her there if he was just going to leave. Breana sighed, looking at her phone. She clicked on the news banner even though she knew he shouldn't. It had been six months since she helped Barry, Ronnie and Professor Stein save Central City. She wanted Barry to go to the rally even if she didn't have a secret identity yet. She still had the hoodie that Ronnie gave gave her. Caitlin had let her keep it because she would have been left with plenty, and the red suited her.

* * *

 **Six Months Ago:**

Breana heard everything over Barry's com because of her increasingly closer proximity to Barry. "Isn't there another way?" She whispered loudly into Barry's ear so he could hear her over the roaring wind. Of course there wasn't. She ran out of the singularity with Barry, watching as Ronnie and Professor Stein became Firestorm before they flew inside the singularity. She sighed, biting her lip nervously. She didn't want Caitlin to become a widow on the first day of being married to Ronnie because that would be one of the worst things to ever happen to someone.

* * *

 **The Present:**

"Barry, I really think that you should go." Breana had found the crumpled up 'Flash Day' poster in Barry's pants pocket while doing their darks. Joe liked to joke that she was more helpful than Barry.

Even if Barry didn't go to Flash Day, she still went, with Ronnie's hoodie in her purse just in case. She'd went with Joe and Cisco since she didn't have a car. The Mayor had a really nice speech. Even Breana was surprised that Barry showed up, but of course she was glad he did when someone tried to kill the Mayor.

When Cisco's weapon didn't work, Breana used her speed to put Ronnie's hoodie on before running in front of Barry. Barry couldn't yell her name because she didn't have a super hero name yet, but he wanted to. Breana managed to distract the guy, using her teleportation to confuse him.

* * *

Breana definitely agreed with Iris on the fact that Barry shouldn't work alone. Both Iris and Joe agreed that she would be the better choice to talk to him. Breana knew that she would find Barry in his office at the police station. She stood on her tip toes, creeping towards him. She reached on and rubbed his shoulders. Barry jumped, turning his head. "Oh-uh- hey." He looked up at her. "What are you doing here?" Breana raised an eyebrow. "You really don't know?"

Barry gave her a look. Breana sighed. "You can't work alone Barry. At the very least, I can work with you." Barry made a noise that sounded like a cross between a snort and a scoff. He stood up, looking into her eyes as he towered over her. "I can't lose you, Breana." Breana blushed deeply. "Well, I can't lose you either."

Barry made the first move. He wrapped his arms around her waist, looking into her green eyes as they both leaned in. His lips met hers as her eyes widened. That was new. Kissing Barry was so much different than kissing Marcus. She kissed back, and it was over all too soon. Barry pulled away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that when I know about you and Marcus." He stammered. "It's ok." Breana whispered, lost in his eyes. Barry kissed her again, and that was it. She was sold.

* * *

So that happened. Even after what happened at the precinct, Barry still went off and tried to get himself killed. Breana gave him such a chewing out, it was so not funny. Things were pretty awkward between them for a few days, so of course she didn't know about the video that imposter Wells left Barry until after he had watched it with Caitlin.

"That's great, right?" Breana had asked him, looking into his eyes from her vantage point of being 11 inches shorter than him. Barry nodded. "Yeah." He kissed her forehead. Breana blushed slightly. Barry chuckled at her. Breana blushed more, being caught off guard when Barry kissed her lips. She kissed him back, letting herself get lost in the moment.

Breana had never come with Barry to visit his father, so of course she didn't come with to pick him up. She assumed that Barry had told Henry about her, though she didn't ask. Henry Allen was a fairly older man, though her probably looked older than he was thanks to the stress of being in prison. "You must be Dr. Allen. I'm Breana." She introduced herself. "I'm not Dr. Allen anymore. Call me Henry. Barry's told me a lot about you." Henry gave her a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, Henry." Breana nodded,wondering what exactly Barry had told his father.

Professor Stein cleared his throat. "Looking at us, and how far we've come while remembering those we lost, I am reminded of a Hebrew word used in times of graduation. _Kadima._ It means 'Forward'." Breana smiled as she listened to those around her. "Forward." She grinned, raising her glass of sparkling white grape juice. Since she was technically underaged, Joe didn't want her to have alcohol, even with the fact that her metabolism will burn it off before she even got drunk, just like Barry. Barry kissed her lips, laughing.

Breana didn't entirely know what to think about what she had heard Henry say to Barry. On one hand, Barry was his son, though on the other, he was doing ok on his own. Breana just hugged Barry, letting him relax into her embrace before they went over to STAR Labs to show Henry and then check up on things. Though she knew a lot more about Bionics than Metahumans, that Jay Garrick fellow was pretty fishy.

* * *

 **A/N: So I know the waiting sucks, and this was too long, but things have been insane lately, and I got stuck on the Hamilton soundtrack among other things. And I've gotten frustrated with how behind I am on Arrow, Flash and Legends of Tomorrow, like I'm not that far behind Supergirl. Like I blame my DVR for eating the first episode of season 2 of Flash and then junior year making me too busy to watch it pirated. Because Junior of high school is always the worse, I don't care how smart you are.**

 **However, I do have the next chapter ready to be typed up, and this is one of the stories I really want to finish, like I want to give this a sequel that deals with the Flashpoint storyline in Season 3 of Flash.**

 **However, now I am on winter break until January 9th, 2017.**


End file.
